Obviously!
by The Voynich Manuscript
Summary: Kuroki/Tanya – Franck is so upset about Noda and Chiaki's relationship he takes Tanya and Kuroki upstairs to drink with him. He doesn't know he's giving his friends the final push into a relationship.


_Obviously!_

Kuroki/Tanya – Franck is so upset about Noda and Chiaki he takes Tanya and Kuroki upstairs to drink with him. He doesn't know he's giving his friends the final push into a relationship.

Told from Tanya POV. Wrote/uploaded this entire thing during one ISS. I can't believe there is absolutely no fanfiction about these two yet! D:

* * *

It was just another normal night in the apartment complex. Well, as normal as things could get after things changed between Noda and that stuck-up conductor Chiaki. Ever since they officially started going out Franck had been a devastated. He had started drinking more, mostly over Noda, to an extent of almost every night for the past week. He was still as upset as the day he found out, if not more with the aid of alcohol. Tonight was no different, dragging me and poor Kuroki up to his apartment to drink with him. Though it wasn't much of a 'Come drinking with me!' as it was 'Come listen to me rant on and on about the same things I've been ranting about for the past week- I bought three cases of beer for myself but I guess you could have one of them. But only one, I need them.' kind of thing.

"And… and then I walked in all normal and, hic, _single_. But they still had the nerve! Kissing each other in front of me when they both obviously know about my feelings! I can't, hic, believe it!" Franck sloshed around his beer while moving his arms- he was telling the story of how he saw them kissing AGAIN. He couldn't just get over it- it happened over three days ago! Kuroki gave a nervous laugh and smiled at Franck.

"Well, you know how Noda is. She's only had eyes for Chiaki for so long of course she would want to be all over him." Ohh. Not the right thing to say, Kuroki. Franck looked as if he was about to start crying, taking another long swig from his 9th (Maybe 10th?) beer.

"But… she doesn't deserve someone like that! She deserves someone like, hic, me! I would always be there for her and care for her! Chiaki will probably stop caring after a month and just push her aside… hic, she belongs with mee!" He broke out into a sob now. Great, an overemotional Franck. Just what I always wanted. Kuroki looked over at me with an exasperated expression, though I was just brimming with anger and annoyance.

"Franck- just move on. Noda just isn't the one." I coldly replied to his sobbing, taking a shot of vodka I brought for myself. (Franck would chug it down if I offered him any.) "There's plenty of fish in the sea, just pick someone else."

"You don't understand, Tanya!" He almost yelled, slamming his beverage onto the small table. "You just don't know what it's like to be in, hic, love! No one would like you anyway, with THAT sense of style!"

"What did you say?" It took a lot for me not to scream at him, I had to tell myself over and over that he's suffering and really, _really_ drunk. "At least I've been in a relationship, unlike you." I knew that was a pretty low blow while he was down but hey, insulting my style was just such a rude thing to say! I waited for Franck to either have a harsh comeback or to start sobbing, though it never came. He just ignored me and turned over to Kuroki… the nerve of him!

"So Kuroki… who do you like?" he crawled up next to him, giving the Japanese man a strange- almost mischievous- look.

Kuroki gave him a wide eyed nervous look, was he… blushing? Now that was interesting. "W-What-why would you even get the idea I liked anyone I mean-I.. Don't like anyone!" Kuroki obviously liked someone. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure this one out, it was probably someone like Noda considering everyone just loves her.

"You, hic, really don't like anyone? That's too bad, being in love is, hic, so nice.." Wow, drunken Franck really doesn't have a brain. It was so obvious by the small blush he had and the way he was looking around all nervous. I can't believe Noda had a choice of so many wonderful guys and just had to pick the one that hates everything…

I reminded myself to check about this later.

* * *

Considering the amount of alcoholic consumption by Franck it was only a matter of time before he passed out. Though I didn't think it would be so early. Kuroki and I kept some idle conversations going as we let Franck sleep; we talked about almost everything and anything. Our favorite composers, stories from high school and university, the weather, our different classes and teachers at conservatory, before I knew it it was almost two hours after Franck had fallen asleep and we were still talking. We had always been friends but I never really realized how much in common we actually had. But something from earlier was still bothering me.

"So… who _is_ it that you like?" This question must have caught him by surprise as he almost spit out his drink, though saving it at the last second.

"What do you mean? I said I didn't like anyone…" He looked away, that same expression on his face as before. Soooo obvious!

"Oh please, don't pull that, I'm not as stupid as Franck. I can tell with that little blush on your face. And don't even say that's from the alcohol- you've only had one beer." He looked away from me, the blush getting a little darker; he was almost… pretty _cute_. It was silent for a little while; I could tell he was contemplating whether or not to tell me this confidential information. I should help him along. "… Is it Noda?"

Kuroki looked up quickly and shook his head indicating a no. "Oh no, well I used to like her when we were back in Japan, but after I found out her personality I was instantly turned off to her. I could never be with someone so hyper and crazy." He gave me a smile and took another sip of his drink. I just looked at him with disbelief; a small odd part of me was feeling very… Relieved.

"So who is it? I mean does she go to our conservatory? Give me a hint." I wanted to know so badly for some reason. I couldn't understand why I was asking the calm, quiet, Kuroki all of these questions like a crazy person. The oboist didn't seem to mind though, as he just smiled and looked at me from over his drink.

"Well, she does go to our conservatory… She's in the piano department." I gave him an apathetic look insinuating him to continue. "Her name is Tanya." He closed his eyes and chugged the rest of his drink while I just stared in shock. I honestly couldn't believe what I just heard. My stomach was doing flip-flops as I watched him stand up after finishing his drink. "She has long hair, and a unique sense of style, it's really cute." He came closer, stepping over a passed out Franck. "She's from Russia so there's a bit of a language gap- though we both know French, and that's enough for me." He sat down against the wall right next to me. "She's, well… beautiful. I'm lucky enough to live in the same apartment complex as her too! So I get to see her a lot." I could tell he was really embarrassed and nervous about what he was doing, his hands were shaking and his voice was on the verge of cracking at one point. I felt kind of bad he was so nervous. I better tell him how I like him as well.

You surprised? I like him too. I was surprised I was so attracted to someone so completely different from me, though I figured he would never like me back so I could just forget about him and move on. I'm not like Franck to be hung up on some guy like this, but I kind was, this was just too good to be true! I could finally be with someone I actually, really, liked! Plus he went with the really cute 'giving a strong and confident confession' when we all know he was probably having a nervous meltdown inside. I gave a small smile and scooted closer to him, hugging my knees.

"You know there's this guy I like too." He whipped his head to the side to look at me with wide eyes, "He's a wonderful oboist, very talented at a lot of things, also really attractive, though he's kind of shy. When he told me he liked me, being all confident and trying not to show he was nervous, he was really cute. I was surprised he didn't know how I felt about him... His name is Kuroki." I looked up at him, I could tell my face must be red, but that was okay. His was too.

Kuroki stared into my eyes for a long time, not that I was complaining, I was staring right back into his. He put his hands over mine after a few seconds and I turned mine around so we could just hold on to each other. He slowly moved his face closer to mine and I felt really nervous. My heart was beating faster than it ever had before, including my piano competitions, as he moved his fingers to intertwine them with mine. Just as we were about to share our first kiss as a newfound couple I heard a loud crash from behind us. I jumped about five feet and turned my head around extremely startled. Franck had rolled over in his sleep and knocked Kuroki's glass off the table. Typical Franck. We both looked back at each other with huge smiles on our faces.

Then, we just broke out into laughter. All of the nerves and pent up feelings had finally been put out in the open, I felt so relived and happy. Our fingers remained intertwined as we also just laughed at how Franck that was, to ruin such a moment unintentionally. "If this is how he reacts to us unconsciously, just think of how he'll react conscious." We both broke out laughing even harder at Kuroki's lighthearted joke. He would just die finding out his best friend and the oboist started dating.

As our laughter died down we closed the distance between us for a kiss.

I don't think I'd ever been as happy as I was right now.


End file.
